


Fall Where They May

by Higuchimon



Series: Beat of Wings [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 2015 Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe - Wings, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's molting time for Shun, and someone wants to get his feathers, whether they've come out or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Where They May

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
**Title:** Fall Where They May  
**Characters:** Shun, Ruri  
**Word Count:** 570|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B74, a family scene; Written for the 2015 Advent Challenge, day #6, write something warm and fuzzy  
**Note:** This is an AU where some people, including Shun, have wings and can fly.  
**Summary:** It's molting time for Shun, and someone wants to get his feathers, whether they've come out or not.

* * *

Childish laughter rippled throughout the room, followed by tiny footsteps that scampered from one side to the other, darting forward, then zipping back as fast as possible, the laughter never stopping. 

“Ruri!” Kurosaki Shun did not want to say that he wailed. He was a fully grown ten years old, and ten year old boys did not wail, not when when their sisters targeted their wings and tried to grab hold of the feathers. “Stop that!” 

“Nope!” Ruri giggled with all the mischief she could possibly come up with – and that was quite a lot – and danced around to make another grab for the feathers. 

“Ruri!” Shun moved his wings out of her way. It wasn't too hard; he was taller than she was. He'd had a growth spurt recently, which definitely helped. “Leave my wings alone!” 

Ruri laughed again, fingers grabbing for his feathery appendages. “Nope!” That was one of her favorite words, especially when it came to grabbing onto his wings. Since she didn't have any of her own, she had no idea of how much grabbing onto them could hurt, no matter how much Shun yelled at her or their parents tried to explain it to her. 

“Ruri!” Their mother stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, her own wings spread a bit, her sternest expression on her face. “Your brother is molting. Stop trying to 'help'.” 

Ruri pouted a little at the appearance of ultimate authority. “But they're pretty! Can't I have a few?” 

Shun pulled his wings even closer to himself. His feathers were the same shade as his hair, and he didn't want to think that they were _pretty_. He was a boy and boys weren't _pretty_. At least he wasn't. 

“No, you can't. They're _my_ feathers!” 

Mother sighed a long sigh. “You can have the ones that he drops. But don't try to yank them off his wings. That could really hurt him.” 

Ruri pouted a little more. Shun bit his lip, then flicked his wings a bit. There'd been one feather threatening to fall for a day or two now. With that extra incentive, the feather slipped out and fell to the floor. 

“Look, you can have that one!” Shun said, turning away as he did. Maybe now he could get some peace. Molting, he'd learned fast, meant _itching_ , which meant that he'd already been in a bad mood before Ruri started chasing him with her hands held out. 

But she didn't grab for it. Instead, she slipped up closer to him, hands out again. Shun and their mother both started to tell her no, when her hands rested on his wings, right where it was itchiest and he couldn't reach, and began to massage and scratch ever so gently. 

“Mommy?” Ruri asked after a few blissful moments of this. “Are there wing doctors? People who take care of people with wings? Special ones?” 

Mother's smile was soft and gentle. “Yes, there are. Fliers like your brother and me need special care sometimes. Why do you ask?” 

Ruri looked up at them both with large gleaming eyes. “Because I wanna be a Flying doctor when I grow up.” Then she poked at Shun's wings, mischief returning in a heartbeat. “And I bet you're going to need one, big brother!” 

Shun snatched his wings away from her. “As if I'd ever let you anywhere near my wings again!” 

And the chase continued. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
